DylanFrostz
Dylan is a castaway from Survivor: Blood vs. Water. |Tribe Wins: = 4 |Individual Immunities: = 2 |Votes Against: = 14 |Loyalties: = NetroZexal Blakeiot HaiiItsTaytay liamdonahue55 Spooderman1485 |Alliances: = Overdrive Five The Fours The Duos Khemera Alliance }} Biography Dylan started his game on Khemera while his friend, Netro, started on Sokha. Dylan started out pretty happy actually, knowing he had someone like Spood on his tribe since he trusted him and Liam. Early on, Dylan allied on with Blake, and they ended up losing the first immunity. People, (including Spood) wanted Blake to be voted out but Dylan convinced most of them not to do so and instead vote Toon, helping him survive the first tribal. Dylan ended up finding an alliance with Blake, Spood, Bewitchy and Ghost in which they were a pretty decent alliance with some minor disagreements. When the swap hit, Dylan stayed in the alliance with the people he trusted, and had good numbers for the pre-merge. During this time, Dylan tried to convince Classic that it was necessary to vote out his loved one, Baby; he tried but failed, but it didn't matter as Dylan had the numbers anyway, forcing Baby to leave for Redemption 4-3. Other than the tribe losing Reality, nothing else really big happened in the pre-merge since his tribe literally kept on winning and etcetera. When the merge hit, Oak had returned from Redemption Island, and Dylan was dead set on the bottom. He and Netro didn't really agree with each other's ideas, which eventually lead to Netro's vote off. At the start of merge, Classic got voted off in a 8-4 vote over Spood, Dylan being in the minority. He, Blake and Tay were a good trio alliance because Netro's vote off was ultimately because he didn't want to vote off Spood, and Spood did cut-throat his game. Dylan would join Spood in a plan to vote off Cher at the F9, but Spood was the one voted out that night. From the F8 onwards, Dylan actually had good numbers with people and didn't have to socialize too much; Liam and Dylan basically decided the vote-offs every tribal, and basically he had Liam and Tay go tell the other castaways how the vote-offs will work and more, so he wouldn't have to risk getting blood on his hands, kind of behind the scenes. During a later point in the game, Dylan's alliance realized that Oak did have an idol, and he hatched a plan to get Oak to flush it out. Dylan told Liam and Tay to go and tell EVERYONE that they were voting Abi (in which they were). They did that so they could get Oak to think they were bluffing so she could waste her idol, and in fact she did waste it and Abi was sent home due to his plan. Next episode, Oak unfortunately won immunity, and Liam was starting to catch on that Dylan was gonna win the game, and then he got out in a 4-1-1 vote. He ended up winning a Redemption Duel, then losing in the final one against Oak. Category:S4 Cast Category:S4 Jury Category:6th Place